The Mind Controller
by Jessica Marie Cullen
Summary: A Telepathic is said to read minds, a Emapth is said to feel the emotions around them, a Psychic can see the future, and a Telekinesis can move things with their mind. What happens when these worlds collide? OOC Disclaimer:I don't own anything
1. Preface

Preface

"I have to tell you something."

Her eyes; the right side a strange grey and the left, a brilliant shade of turquoise, twinkled with a knowledge that was unavoidable, and would surely make my dead insides become jell-o. It did make my stomach clench and then unclench, because I knew what was coming. What she was going to say. I had prepared myself for this, or at least I thought I had.

My hands went to her neck, effectively causing her to shiver. The skin that I touched there, relaxed instantly, even though she shivered, it made her involuntarily close her eyes.

I wasn't having that.

"Open your eyes." I whispered in her ear, earning goose bumps on her neck. Her eyes were my life. I had looked at them for so long and now, no longer doubting, I knew I'd be seeing them more.

She immediately opened them, her eyes searching for mine. As soon as they focused on what they were looking for, they locked in an inescapable gaze. Those same uneven color of eyes stared at me, beginning to water, with sadness or happiness, I had yet to figure out.

"Shh, don't cry." I whispered leaning in to kiss the tears away. Again she closed her eyes, but opened them just as quickly as she had closed them.

"Edward." She simply said, knowing I already knew, but still, she was going to get it out, whether I didn't want her to say it or not.

"I guess I already know the answer." I warned in a way to try to get her from saying it out loud. The way she held herself just said my warning wasn't good enough.

She said it, a smile formed on the corner of her lips, not acknowledging my "warning" I had given her.

"Edward, I'm pregnant."


	2. The Change of a Lifetime

The song for this chapter is:

Thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy.

Chapter 1

The Change of a Lifetime

When you can't sleep, you can't eat human food, and you can't use your powers to your full potential, what do you do for your free time?

Nothing. Just that: Nothing.

I lay unmoving on the couch thinking about different things at once. That's all I ever do any more. Is think. When you can read minds, all you can do is think. Think about what people think about you. Think about what you are. Think about the life you could have had.

I can't go out for fear the sun will come out and reveal what I truly am. A vampire. A futile, non living, worthless occupant of this Earth. That's all I am. A vampire. Of course, I don't burn when I walk outside into the sun, and I can't die from garlic. I can't die at all. Unless you pull me to pieces and throw them into a fire. I once drank human blood, but I wanted a new life. I met Carlisle, my "adopted" dad, and started my new life. I drink animal blood.

I'm forever frozen in a seventeen year olds body.

I live with a family of vampires.

At the head of our coven, Carlisle and Esme are our "mother and father". Carlisle was out creators. We don't blame him for making us this way. He was opposed to turning us into vampires in the first place. But we were dying and he decided on an impulse action. Esme was enough one of his creations; they had fell in love, and have been since then. Emmett is another one, transformed into one of us, and also my big brother in a literal sense. Rosalie is his mate. She hates being a vampire. She wants a family, she wants to be human. She would give up everything for those two things. Rosalie is also my sister. Alice is my twin in a way. She can see the future. A freak among freaks, but she handles it well. Her mate is Jasper. He's a telepathic. He can control emotions. Very handy when you have a house full of hungry agitated vampires.

We are incredible strong and fast. It's something we vampires do very well. I'm the fastest. Emmett is the strongest.

All together, our family is different. We are the only vampires that don't drink human blood. We want to be normal. We want to blend in. We do it good too.

They say we are what we eat. It's so true. We Cullen's eat animals and when we lose control, we act like animals.

It's hard, when your around the one thing that your were meant to do in the world. It's hard when you resist it. But we do it. We resist drinking human blood because we want to fit in with society. We want to be _normal_.

The burn in our throat that we have gotten used to whenever we are around humans, is something that our brains keep track of like human's brains keep track of breathing and blinking. Another fact: We vampires, we don't have to breathe or blink. We still breathe so we can smell the aromas in the air. We blink to act normal. That's what we do. Act normal.

Overall, I can't speak to my friends for the simple fact that I have no friends. Outside of my family, I don't speak to any one besides them. We have to lay low if we want to walk this Earth undetected. We Cullen's, we're different. In a big way.

My name is Edward Cullen. And this is my story of how I met the one thing that changed my non existing life, for good.

_Edward we have to go. _Alice thought.

_You're the fastest in this family, and you still are the last to get ready._ Emmett thought smugly.

_Let's go!_ Rosalie screamed in her head.

Jasper was the only one quiet, as always.

I sighed.

Guess another day of that. Like always, I'm hounded about being too slow. Emmett's always making fun of my slowness in the morning, Alice is always the nicest one even when she's irritated, and Rosalie was the one screeching in her mind for me to go. Just like always.

I wished today would change. I wished life would become more exciting. If only for today.

I pulled out of the driveway, speeding up once I was on the road.

The forest flashed by like it always did.

In no time at all, we were at Forks High School, the first again.

I pulled into the same parking spot since we moved here from Alaska a year ago. I sat in the car, as did my sisters and brothers.

Rosalie and Emmett were in a hot make out session in the back and Jasper was looking out the window absently. Alice was the only one paying attention to me.

_Something is going to change today, Edward._ Alice thought_. I can see it._

I tried to go though her mind, but she blocked me out of her mind.

_Nope, you have to wait to see._

I growled under my breathe.

Of course, a car of vampire's with high-def hearing wasn't really helpful.

3 minds were questioning me for my growl. Alice was composed though, obviously having seen me growl before I had.

I just shook my head, dismissing them.

Just then, a girl walked across the parking lot. She had mahogany hair and rosy cheeks. She was wearing something simple. Just a white t-shirt and jeans. How come I hadn't seen her before? She was beautiful. I looked at her in the mirror, hoping she'd see me, but her head was down cast.

My siblings noticed my change of mood and followed my gaze. They seemed uninterested.

The girl seemed to notice our staring, and looked up, to lock eyes with us.

We all gasped.

Her right eye was a grey color. The other, a turquoise. Her face was scarred on the right, but it wasn't really noticeable. For humans it wouldn't be. Being vampires, we could see it. She did a good job hiding it though.

Her eyes showed intelligence beyond her age. It also showed things she had seen that not many people in a life time would see.

I tried to read her mind, but I couldn't. I tried to push past whatever it was that was stopping me.

Nothing.

I grunted.

4 eyes looked at me, questioning my insanity. But I ignored.

She looked down, blushing.

The 4 looked back at her, giving up trying to get an answer out of me.

The blood that rushed to her cheeks was very inviting, but none of us moved. We had hunted the night before.

Alice had insisted. Now I see why.

We were still stiff from what we had seen, though.

"Edward, do you have a read on her?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." I simply said, in a frustrated tone.

The other 3 looked at me confused. I was as confused as them.

She looked back up, tilting her head to the side, as if she had heard our conversation.

I tried to push past the barrier that was apparently there.

Nothing.

It was frustrating. I used to be able to read anyone's mind, but I couldn't with her.

Her eyes flashed with something and at the same time, she wiped the hair with her hand. She raised her hand to her nose; she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

She then opened her eyes and let her hand dropped.

Oh how I wish I could read her mind.

"Maybe we should ask her if she's lost." Emmett voiced his thoughts.

I sighed.

"Maybe we should." Rosalie agreed.

"Yeah." Alice said a little too eagerly.

"Fine." I said, maybe hearing her voice would break the barrier there seemed to be.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and put them in my pocket. I then got out of the car. So did all the other occupants of the car.

The girl tilted her head to the other side.

Her eyes widened when I got out of the car all the way.

"No." She whimpered to herself.

My siblings had by this point had gotten out of the car and were questioning her short sentence.

If I had time to hope that hearing her voice would break the barrier, it would have been crushed. I didn't even get time to hope.

The girl started to back up.

"Do not hurt me!" She screamed.

"We won't." Alice said.

The girl shook her head quickly.

"I do not trust you." She choked out. "I must leave. I must!"

Well, you don't hear such proper English like that anymore.

I was starting to think she was kidnapped when she was littler. She had a scar on her cheek and she was walking to school. She was also resisting people who just wanted to help. Well, she didn't know we wanted to help.

"Why are you leaving?" Emmett said.

Rosalie hit him in the back of his head. And Emmett whimpered.

She raised her hand up in front of her, palm up, as if it was going to protect her. She bent down in a crouch, like a lion about to pounce on it's pray.

Maybe she was a vampire like us. What human did that?

"Do not move. If you value your existence, keep still." What did she mean if you value your existence?

_What does she mean? _Rosalie questioned.

_Does she know what we are? _Jasper was confused.

"What is your name?" Alice asked. Was she insane? This girl could blow us up for all we knew.

To my surprise, the girl tilted her head to the side, and then spoke with a weird tone, "My name is Isabella Linden, but you can call me Bella."

This girl must have gone through a hard past. If only I could read her mind.

Bella straightened up. But her hand was still extended.

"My name is Alice, this is Emmett," She pointed to Emmett, who in turn waved, "Rosalie," Rosalie nodded her head in acknowledgment, "Jasper," She pointed to Jasper, Jasper bowed like a southern man, "And Edward." Alice pointed to me.

"Hi," I said smiling.

Bella looked at all of us. She seemed to be deliberating something. Jasper suddenly tensed. His ability to sense emotions and make other people feel emotions was a gift and a curse.

His assessment was that Bella was feeling remorseful and angry. I read the assessment closer. Her anger was very aggressive. The strongest I had ever seen any one. Even stronger than Rosalie's anger was when Emmett broke her mirror in the bathroom. I'm sure anyone who knew Rosalie could guess how that went down.

"There is something I must tell you." She said suddenly, stepping forward, her anger vanished quickly. Like turning the light off "I need someone to trust."

Some cars were appearing. She wouldn't be able to tell us here, if she could hardly trust people.

"You can come over to our house." Alice said.

Was she crazy? Why in hell would she say that? Bella here could be on the run from the police for all we knew.

"I accept your invitation." She said nodding. She then let her hand drop. "But I must say, you all will be in grave danger if you accept me in your home."

I looked at Alice for help. She was the one who knew what the hell Bella was talking about. Or at least, I hoped.

Alice just looked at Bella, before closing her eyes. Her mind was moving through thoughts so quickly I couldn't even get a read on them.

Bella seemed to sense Alice's discomfort, so she inched forward, reaching her hand out, and then letting it fall. I was now insanely curious what she was thinking about.

Her jaw clenched. We could all hear the clenching of her teeth.

"We will drive you home after school." Alice finally said.

"But you have a five seated car and there will be six of us." Bella said, seeming to be worried. She didn't know one of us could run home faster than riding in a car.

"Oh, don't worry." Emmett said, sometimes he didn't think before he spoke.

Rosalie bent over to Emmett's ear and whispered, "Then you can run home. You're a big boy."

Alice, Jasper, and me tried to hold in our laughter. We knew Emmett would rather ride home in a car.

Bella tilted her head. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Thank you, I must leave for class now." Bella said. Her strange eyes looked at us all, and then she looked down at her hand.

She lifted it like before, and sniffed her hand. Her teeth clenched.

She silently walked up the stairs to the door of the school and slipped into it soundlessly.

I looked at my siblings. They looked at me and we all shook our heads at the same time. This was one interesting morning. Tonight would be interesting too.


	3. The Confrontation

The song for this chapter is:

Beautiful by Akon

Chapter 2

The Confrontation

* * *

Classes were surprisingly fast.

I didn't even notice it.

I was convinced it had only been an hour since the confusing talk my family and Bella had this morning.

I can't tell you what happened in class, but I can tell you I was entirely surprised when Ms. Rodriguez came to me saying I was late for lunch.

I was like a machine. My body mechanically moved me to lunch. But my mind was trying to make since to why Bella was so mysterious.

Jasper met me in the hallway, already seeing the "empty" mood I seemed to be experiencing.

_Edward, she seems like she knows what she's doing._ Jasper put her hand on my shoulder, firmly. _She's been through a lot. I can _feel _that. _

I turned to him.

I sighed. He was right. She seemed to know something very important. And hopefully tonight we'd be able to find out what exactly that was.

We came into the lunch room, and got in line for lunch. Even though we didn't eat it, it was essential to look normal. Someone would notice us not getting lunch continuously.

I looked at our table, and there Bella was.

Alice was talking to Bella about something. I tuned my ears in to hear.

"…worry about it." Alice said cheerfully.

"I don't want to be a burden on your family." Bella said looking down at her food.

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

I knew Alice sensed me before I sat down at the table, but she acted as if she hadn't heard Jasper and my approach.

"Oh, hey you guys didn't see you come over here." Alice said smiling.

_Yeah right, I could see them before they were even in the lunch room._

"Well, we're here now."

"I can see that." Alice said.

Alice went back to talking to Bella. Bella seemed interested. I blocked them out to give them privacy.

I did, however, hear someone's approach.

Alice saw it too. She had a quick vision of Lauren getting up from her table and coming over t ours, but Alice blocked me out before I could watch much more.

Lauren walked up to our table. Her scent, mixed with fake perfume, ran over us all. Emmett fake coughed like Lauren's perfume was too much. Lauren ignored that.

She looked straight at Bella. From Jasper's assessment on Lauren's emotions and her thoughts, she was furious that Bella was allowed to sit at the Cullen table, along with jealousy that it wasn't her sitting her talking to _the_ Edward Cullen. Ugh.

In a sweet voice Lauren spoke, "What are you doing at this table Bella?"

_It's supposed to be me not you, bitch. _Lauren thought.

Bella looked around like she didn't know what was wrong with this table. "Why can't I sit at this table?"

"Because you're not cool enough." Lauren turned to us Cullen's and smiled, then turned back to Bella with a glare.

"What makes you think you know what cool is?"

By now the whole lunch room was dead silent. Everyone was listening in because no one had ever spoken up to Lauren. Not even the Cullen's.

Lauren was appalled. She decided she needed to get a jab at Bella, to make her run away crying.

"I know that two different eye colors aren't cool." Lauren said, grinning, "And I know that ugly non-shining brown hair never gets you anywhere."

Some of the people that had brown hair shrunk in their seats.

Bella, her emotion and heart rate sky rocketed. Her hate for Lauren was literally in danger zone. If Lauren didn't shut up, she'd be dead.

But Lauren didn't stop there.

"And at least I brush my teeth."

Bella's upper lip shot up over her perfect white teeth. I knew she wasn't a vampire, because her heartbeat was going and she had blood pumping through her veins, but she was acting like a vampire.

"I know that weird people never get _anywhere_ in life." Lauren said.

Some people watching snickered. Mostly from Lauren's little group of friends.

Bella had enough of it.

She stood up from her seat looking like she was leaving.

Lauren smiled at her success.

But Bella, with her flailing nostrils and her raised upper lip, lunged at Lauren.

She had Lauren on the ground with a sharp smack.

Bella was on her feet, shaking her hand. She had slapped Lauren dead in the face. Her hand was bright red, and looking at Laurens face, a perfectly smooth hand mark was on her face.

Lauren stood up, tears in her eyes from the searing pain.

Alice then had a vision of Bella leaping at Lauren and punching her so hard that she needed surgery to fix her jaw.

So Alice and I jumped to stop Bella from doing just that.

We had Bella by the arms, one in each. She moved and thrashed. Her eyes wide. She was looked at Lauren with such hate, that it freaked me out. And I was a vampire.

"BITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA SHOVE MY LEG UP YOU ASS ALL THE WAY UP TO THE KNEE!" Lauren screeched her left hand on the red spot on her face.

Bella's head went down a little and her whole body went into a hunting crouch. She was going to lung at Lauren. I looked at Emmett for help. Even with me and Alice holding her back, she seemed to be stronger.

Emmett got out of his chair and held Bella by the chest, so she couldn't move.

In a smooth, calm, deadly voice Bella spoke through her teeth.

"I will kill you and when they put me on the death table to die, I will be smiling like hell." Bella said.

Lauren's eyes got big at Bella's words.

Under her breath, Bella spoke to us vampires.

"I can handle myself, let go."

We hesitated, and I looked to Jasper, who nodded his head.

We let go, and Bella stalked forward.

Lauren backed up, and ran into a boy who had been frozen since the beginning of the confrontation. He let go of his tray, and the spaghetti and juice went everywhere. It landed mostly on Lauren and her friends, whose table was conveniently located right behind her.

The whole cafeteria exploded in laughter.

Lauren, embarrassed and humiliated, ran but slipped on the juice that was everywhere on the floor.

She landed on her butt, her hands searching for something to catch her fall, the only thing available was the boy's pant leg, and she grabbed hold of it. His pants came down and revealed his boxers that had bunnies on them.

Everyone doubled over in laughter.

Even the lunch ladies were laughing their heads off.

Lauren got up trying to run away, and the boy quickly pulled his pants up. They both ran in different directions, their clicks following after them, trying to keep from laughing themselves.

They were never going to live that down, and I'm sure the whole school would make sure of that.


	4. The Poem

The song for this chapter is:

Starstruckk 3OH!3

Chapter 3

The Poem

* * *

I was heading to Biology, the class I had after lunch, thinking about what happened.

So maybe Bella had vampire venom in her or something. Maybe she had been hanging out around vampires…but that wouldn't explain the amount of strength she had. All of this was hurting my head. If I was a human, I'd probably pass out from the amount of confusion I was feeling.

I tried shaking all the thoughts about lunch out of my head as I sat down at my desk. I was one of the first to Mr. Molina's class always. It was because I didn't have any friends who would hold me up from showing up.

I looked out the window trying my best not to think. But the trying not to think was just making my head hurt worse. I was thinking about not thinking, so again my head was hurting. It was strange because I was a vampire I shouldn't be having migraines. But hey, looking at Bella and what I saw at lunch meant anything was possible.

I sort of zoned out, and didn't even notice the class file in.

I came back to reality when I noticed that same familiar scent that belonged to Bella Linden. Somehow, her last name didn't fit. I didn't dwell on it for long, because Bella turned to me and said, "Hello Edward."

If I was a human I would have blushed, but since I wasn't, I just said, "Hello Bella."

She turned to her notebook on her desk. She seemed to be doodling.

Mr. Molina came in with packs of paper.

Bella stood up with a piece of paper, and handed it to Mr. Molina.

I didn't want to be nosy, so I tuned out Mr. Molina's thoughts as he read the paper.

I did, however, see his smile.

"Class, meet Isabella Linden" He said gesturing to Bella.

"Bella." She corrected, under her breath, she looked up at the class and smiled a smile that said 'I wish I wasn't here.'

Mr. Molina nodded to Bella and handed the piece of paper back to her. She took one look at it and walked back to her seat, which was right next to me.

Mr. Molina picked up the packs of paper he had come in with, and gave and evil grin that only I saw. He was giving us a pop quiz.

"Pop Quiz!" He said, and half the class groaned.

Bella tilted her head to the side and then looked at the table. Of course, she was new here; she must not know what we are learning about. But she was smiling under the curtain of her hair.

I didn't understand the smile. And as much as I wished I could, I couldn't.

Mr. Molina walked around the room and handed out papers. He stopped at our table to hand me the pop quiz, but Bella snatched it out of his hand.

"Can I at least see what's on it, and if I don't know what's on it, I'll give it back to you." She smiled. The smile dazzled both me and Mr. Molina. She knew how to use her smile against people.

After Mr. Molina passed out papers and went back to his desk to read, I looked around the room. Everyone was looking at their papers, or someone else's paper. They wouldn't notice.

I breezed through my pop quiz in less than 5 seconds and put my pen down.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Bella smiling, but her eyes never left her paper.

The rest of the hour was spent throwing glances in Bella's direction. She seemed oblivious to it, obviously working on her paper. She finished before everyone else, besides me. She pushed her paper up to the front of her desk, and then began doodling away at a piece of paper.

That's when I heard something that made my eyes open wide.

"_Fire._

_Hot and smoldering in my veins,_

_In my soul,_

_It looks like dancers in red suits,_

_They dance happily around each other; _

_Their dancing so pronounced that their skills lick at the air,_

_If only its touch didn't bring pain,_

_If only we could hold it in our hands _

_And dance with it like the mighty red suited dancers,_

_If only it could still survive without perishing _

_When it is batted down by the powerful strength of water,_

_If only."_

It was Bella. She was reading a poem that I had never heard before. It seemed that she was reading it to herself seeing if it made sense.

I wondered what brang her to write it, but I tried not to notice it. It was hard. The words echoed in my head like a broken record. I was pretty much lost in thought, when I heard the bell ring.

I went up to Mr. Molina's desk and turned in my test.

I walked out of the door and made my way to my last class, Spanish, still in a slight trance.

Ms. Contreras knew not to ask me questions in Spanish. I already knew all the answers, and she never put me with anyone just because I would do all the work for them. Alice was in this class. She wouldn't allow me into her mind; she was reciting the Spanish dictionary backwards.

I sighed.

My mind went back to the poem Bella wrote.

What did it mean? I puzzled over it, until class let up.

The Bella rang and I was out of there faster than I should have, but I needed out. I wanted to be the one to drive the car. Especially when I knew that Bella would be asked if she wanted shot gun.

Alice was right behind me.

_Edward you do know we still have 5 minutes until she's here? _Sometimes it seemed like Alice was the mind reader.

"Yeah I know." I snapped.

Rosalie and Jasper were next to show up.

Emmett came barreling down the tiny hill there seemed to be to get to my car.

"Do I have to?" He wailed like a little kid. Obviously Rosalie had said something to him about him running home.

"Yes, and you're not gonna give me any lip, you understand mister?" Rosalie said, acting like a mother rather than a wife to him.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett said, before he disappeared into the trees.

A minute later, Bella showed up. She was looking down at the ground, and her hair was covering her face.

She sensed us, and looked up at us. She smiled.

Her smile was weak and timid.

Seeing her, brought back her poem she had said in Biology, and curiosity lit up like an open flame.

"You can ride shot gun." Alice said.

"Okay." She said.

Bella walked over to the passenger side, and everyone else got in as she did.

It was awkward for a minute as I pulled out of the parking lot, but Alice seemed to always have a conversation starter.

"So, how was school today?"

Bella looked up from her shoes to the windshield and half smiled, grateful for the chance at conversation.

"It was weird, as most first days of school are." Bella sighed, and it made me more curious to know what she was thinking.

"So this isn't her first?" Usually silent Jasper asked.

Bella sighed. She seemed reluctant to tell us something, but she told us anyway.

"This is my third first day of school in the last year." She said looking out the window. "I guess 3's my lucky number."

"What do you mean?" Alice said confused.

"I mean 3 has been showing up everywhere for me. I was born in 193-." She broke off midsentence. She inhaled deeply, and continued. "I had 3 family members. I've been over 30,000 miles around the world. I just so happen to come to school on the day that most of my classes are learning chapter 3. There are other things, but I don't think I can tell you yet. I was told there are more of you?" She said turning her head to the back.

"You were told right." Rosalie said, looking out the window.

"What do you mean 'had 3 family members'?" I asked.

She smiled turning her head to me. The smile wasn't happy. "You caught that didn't you?"

I just nodded, awaiting her answer.

"I will tell you when I meet the rest of your family."

I nodded, pressing the gas pedal and concentrating on the road, even though I didn't need to.

I pulled up our driveway a few minutes later, and opened the garage.

Bella gasped at all the cars we had.

"Well I'll be damned, looks like you all live in luxury." She said eyeing Alice's Porsche. "C-can I touch it?"

"That's Alice's car, you should ask her."

Bella turned to Alice, and her eyes were pleading.

"Can I touch your car?" Alice laughed a pealing laugh and nodded.

Bella got out of the car quickly and went to Alice's car. We all followed her to the car.

"I've never seen one like it." She said, trailing her nails softly against the hood. "It must drive like a dream."

"Oh, it does." Alice said giggling a little.

She looked at Alice and asked the question that most people ask when they look at a nice car.

"Can I drive it?" Alice's eyes flashed with worry.

"I don't know."

Bella smiled a little and then nodded, "That's okay, and I already figured you wouldn't let me, not as beautiful and in good shape as she is."

Bella turned to me.

"You are going to let me in right?" She smiled politely.

"Yeah."

We walked to the front of the house and I opened the door.

"Carlisle, Esme, are you both home?"

"Sure honey, just wait a second, I'm making dinner."

_Emmett told me you're bringing home a human, is this true?_

To answer her, I said, "Okay mom, we have a visitor."

Bella blushed and said "Hi." As Carlisle and Esme came in.

"Oh hello dear." Esme spread her arms out for a big hug, and enveloped Bella in her arms.

Bella went rigid for a second before relaxing into Esme's cold embrace.

Emmett seemed to appear out of thin air, but Bella didn't seem shocked.

"Hello, and what might your name be?" Carlisle said, extending his hand out.

"Isabella Linden, but you can call me Bella." Bella took Carlisle's hand, and didn't even flinch from the cold feeling.

"Is there anything we can do for you today?" Esme said to Bella.

"Actually, mom, Bella said she had something she wanted to tell us." I didn't quite know what it was she was telling us either.

Esme and Carlisle turned to Bella with a polite smile on their faces.

"You can tell us anything." Esme said.

"You might want to sit down, it's a long story."

Bella sighed as everyone sat down on the couch and love seats.

She started pacing back and forth, while we all sat patiently.

"It would be best if you all just came clean with what you are." She said looking at our faces.

We all froze, but Carlisle said something.

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh cut with the bull crap." Bella snapped. "We all know you all are vampires so cut with the 'We don't know what you're talking about.'"

Our eyes became really big. She knows what we are!

Our first reaction was to laugh at it. But when we did laugh, acting like it was something that she made up, she started talking again.

"You all think you're funny." She said, her brow creasing with stress. "Well I have news for you, if you don't come clean; I may lose all hope in what I came here for."

We all looked at each other, and Carlisle nodded.

"We are vampires." I said, almost alittle afraid of what she's say.

"Well thanks for telling me." She said smiling sadly. "I guess I have to tell you my story now too."


	5. Bella's Story

The song for this chapter is:

"The Anthem" by Good Charlotte

Chapter 4

Bella's Story

_

* * *

_

Previously:

"_Well thanks for telling me." She said smiling sadly. "I guess I have to tell you my story now too."_

* * *

Bella started pacing again, and I watched her anxiously awaiting what she was going to say.

"I was born in 1933." She sighed. "I was born in a family of 3. My mom, Renee, and my dad, Charlie, loved me so much. They'd go out of their way for me. My brother, Philip, was a year younger than me, and my parents loved him too. When I became 17 years old, I thought I had it all. Love, trust, and I even thought I was safe. Well, I didn't have it all."

She looked at us now, her face cold and hard, as if the memories were killing her to remember.

"In 1950, on my birthday, my parents were going out to by me presents, which I had specifically asked them not too, and I wanted to stop them from paying their good money. But I never found them at the market. I came home, hoping they had rethought buying me presents." Her breathing hitched, and she closed her eyes. "It was too much to bare. One moment they were smiling, the next they were dead on the floor.

"I walked in and saw my mom dead, laying on my dad and brother, and I puked. Not just that, but I sensed there was still someone there, someone who was waiting for me."

She shivered and her breathing began to pick up pace.

"He tried to change me, but something went wrong in the changing process, and he left me there to die.

"But I didn't die. I sat there, half of my body burning, the other half completely fine. When I woke up to my new life, my head was hurting.

"You see, the vampire didn't inject enough venom into my system, and the venom only went to my brain. Only half of my brain has vampire characteristics, and the other half, is human.

"My heart was never touched, and neither were my lungs. I still need to breathe to survive, and my heart still needs to work.

"My head hurts constantly, because, as you know, a vampire brain works much faster than human brains do. Half of my brain works quicker than the other, so half of my body can move faster than the other.

"There were actually 2 vampires there that night and they were conversing about the Volturi. I thought the Volturi could save me. So I went to Italy, only to find out the Volturi weren't what they seemed to be.

"Aro wanted me because of my strange mix of breed. He thought I was perfect for the Volturi, but something about them wasn't right. They seemed to want to use me.

"A caring vampire, that was a part of the Volturi, urged me to leave. He said I needed to leave before they could hypnotize me into staying. He told me his name was Eleazer. He was going to leave the Volturi around that time too. He and Carman were. He said I should go with him, but I felt the need to tell the Volturi I was leaving.

"Aro wasn't happy, he ordered the guards to attack me, but something happened.

"I put my hands out to stop them from attacking me, and they flew across the room. It was me who had done it. I had powers that 'I would have never dreamed of' he had said.

"Aro said he would find me. He said where ever I was, he'd still find me. So I ran. Along the way, I practiced my powers, and heard stories about a Coven of vampires that were strong enough to help me. Every so often, not much, I would hear the stories about a family of vampires that didn't drink human blood. But I didn't hear it often because I tried to stay away from any vampires who drank human blood, or any society for that matter. At this point, you had at least 4 people in your Coven, and people thought that you were to strong to go up against. Of course, you weren't strong enough to fight off the Volturi, but something about her triggered a yearning for protection inside of me. Vampires stayed away from you because of the growing population of your coven. And I believed strongly that you could help me. I still do, actually

"No one knew the where abouts of where the Cullen's may be, but I figured if you wanted to be normal, you'd choose a rainy place, where you didn't have to worry about being exposed in the sunlight. So I chose here. This was my hometown. This place was where my family lived before they all died."

She opened her eyes and looked at Alice and Jasper.

"You both wanted to know why this is my 3rd first day of school. Well, I thought if I enrolled in schools, that maybe I could find out about these Cullens. And so I was lucky enough to hear about the Cullen's in Forks.

"Surprising though, your eyes were different colors than the regular vampire. I was prepared to take you on in the parking lot."

She looked down.

"I changed my last name to Linden because I didn't want anyone to know my real last name, which is Swan."

She looked up again, her eyes dark from the memories.

"What powers do you have, exactly?" Carlisle spoke up.

Bella tilted her head to the side.

"I can move things with my mind." She said. "Want to see?"

We all nodded.

Bella looked to Esme and asked, "Do you have anything that you no longer need or want?"

"Yes I do, let me go get it."

Esme zipped out of the room and was back in less than 5 seconds with a magazine.

"Here you go dear."

Bella took the magazine and looked at it for a few seconds. She then ran her finger down the front of it and brought it to her nose like she had in the parking lot.

"Why do you do that?" Jasper asked curiously.

"What, this?" She ran her finger down the front again and brought it to her nose smiling.

He nodded.

"Well, the material on it allows my mind to connect with the fibers. It's sort of like taking a file of paper out of a big cabinet. I store the scent of the fibers for later, that way, if it ever comes up again, I can use it to move the object. Or in other words I'm using the fibers I've already smelled so I can connect them with the others, that way I can move it…Make sense?"

We all nodded eager to see what was going to happen.

She dropped the magazine, and put her hand out, making the magazine freeze in air.

We all gasped

She then moved her hand to make the magazine move to the left. She did the same thing before dropping her hand. The magazine didn't move an inch.

We watched astonished as she moved the magazine with her eyes. Then she closed her eyes and the magazine fell onto the ground.

She smiled after opening her eyes. She looked at the magazine and it came back to her hand in one swift movement.

"Wow." We all said.

"I know." She smiled. "But there is much more that I can do any volunteers?"

Alice raised her hand immediately.

Bella smiled and motioned Alice over with her fingers.

Alice moved so she was standing right in front of Bella and let Bella run her finger over her skin.

Bella closed her eyes as she took in the scent, and then she opened her eyes to look at Alice.

"This won't hurt, you won't feel anything, what's going to happen is your brain will lock on the control I will be in command of, and I will be able to move your body how I want too."

Bella raised her hand and said out loud, "Close your eyes."

Being able to hear what was going on in Alice's head, I could see what Bella described perfectly. The words Bella spoke repeated in Alice's head until her mind reacted to them.

Alice's mind was still in full affect. She was still thinking like she usually did, so Alice closing her eyes was her choice and not Bella telling her to.

Bella moved her hand to the side, and Alice's mind went blank. The only thing that went through Alice's mind was the locked control that Bella seemed to have on Alice.

Alice's body moved to the exact spot Bella moved her hand too.

Bella smiled and then she let her hand fall, her eyes trailing to Alice's hand. Alice's hand lifted up and touched her face, like Bella obviously wanted it to do.

This was amazing to watch. I wondered what it took for Bella's brain to work the necessary control she had.

Whatever it was, I sure didn't want to get on Bella's bad side. If she wanted to, she could throw me through the window without even touching me. That was serious stuff.

Carlisle got up, thinking about researching what Bella had experienced throughout her life, and Esme went to finish dinner, announcing that if she didn't, the pot would boil over. I knew she just needed time to think.

Jasper was intrigued with what he saw, and Emmett was thinking about playing on his Guitar Hero 3.

Emmett decided to voice his thoughts and ask Bella.

"Hey Bella, have you ever played Guitar Hero 3?" He asked.

Bella let Alice have her mind back, and shook her head, smiling.

"Want to try it out?" He asked, excited.

"Sure, why not." Bella smiled and giggled at Emmett's excitement for a little game.

Everyone left the room to watch Emmett and Bella battle on Guitar Hero 3.

And so, I was left in the living room alone to my thoughts and others.


End file.
